Mistress Mione
by LaSpirit
Summary: What happens when Lucius enters her life?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I am finishing this story for snapeisajerk. She gave me her permission, and I would like to thank her for that. Please, Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, if I did I would be in dream land.

It began on a chilly and windy day with no cloud in sight. Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow drinking a cup of coffee. An owl came swooping through the window with a letter with her name on it.

Dear Miss Granger,

I have an interesting proposition for you. It would do you well to meet me alone and not tell anyone where you are going to. I have some information for you but at a high price.

- L. M.

P.S. Meet me at the Hogs Head today at Noon.

Mione didn't know what to do. It's a trap she thought. But her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go to the meeting in order to see what he might possibly want.

When she arrived at the Hogs Head Mione saw MR. Malfoy sitting at a table in the back. She slowly approached him and he smiled.

"Well Miss Granger, I am glad you decided to come. I have an interesting proposition for you," he stated.

"I have no reason to believe in your lies" she said. "What do you want? I have nothing to offer you." Mione replied.

"I want you and your body my dear. Become my mistress and I will tell you everything you need to know for your side to win the war. I also plan to use you to clear my name when Potter wins," replied Malfoy.

"I will on one condition, I call the shots about this relationship and you better not lie. Why do you want a mud blood like me anyway? You have your wife to sleep with so why turn to me?" asked Mione.

"Because you are beautiful, smart, and an angel. I have watched you turn into a fine young woman my dear. You are my ticket out of Azkaban when this is over. I will send you an owl tomorrow about our first encounter." stated Lucius. He kissed her hand and walked out the door. Mione ordered a butterbear and left when she finished her drink. She dreaded going back to the castle, for she was not a good actress, and Harry and Ron would know that something is up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Interesting Encounter

**A.N: Hello Everyone, here is another chapter to Mistress Mione. I would once again like to thank snapeisajerk for the plot. **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, otherwise I would be deliriously happy. **

Hermione kept on running. Her legs hurt, her head was sore, but most of all her heart ached, but she pushed forward. She just want to curl up in her warm bed and fall asleep, and forget all of the happenings of the day; although she knew that that would be impossible. As she approached the lake she did not notice a figure looming in the distance. She tripped and fell, but instead of picking herself up and going on, she fell in a heap, and put her arm under her head to fall into a sleep. She knew that she had a while until it got dark. But she did not see the figure in the distance approach her after she had fallen asleep. The figure watched her for a while and then continued on it's way as if nothing had happened.

Severus Snape saw her running down the hill that approached the lake. He could tell that she was distraught for her face was read and puffy. He saw her fall, and he made to go and help her, but he stopped himself when he saw her fall into a little ball.

He waited a few minutes and then he approached her, slowly. He wanted to be sure that she was okay, but he didn't want to anger her as well. As he moved towards her he wondered what had upset her so much. He saw her leaved for Hodsmade earlier that morning, and he saw Weasley and Potter in the castle after she had left, so it couldn't have been them that she was upset over. So who had she met in Hogsmade. Who ever it was had to have been very powerful to make her lose her composer like that, for all the years that Severus had known her she had never let a tear fall in front of anyone.

As he was leaning over her, and noticing that she was asleep he asked himself why he cared how she felt. Why did he care who had hurt her? After all, the past years she had just been an annoying little know it all. With that as his last though, Severus Snape made his way back up to the castle for his nighttime duty.


End file.
